Arisawa
by Chronically Lazy
Summary: a group of one-shots about Tatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Humans, the Ghosts, the Shinigami, the Bounto, the Hollows, Seretei, Las Noches, Kurakara or anything else in Bleach. Neither do I own Bleach it self. **

_**One of those**_

**Loly and Menoly, a little advice: not everyone is meant to be picked on. **

* * *

"Taaaaaatsuuuuukiiiiii-chaaaan." She looked up and was faced with two grinning arrancar, "pronounce my name properly or do not say it at all." She said coolly before a punch sent her sprawling on the ground.

Emotionless eyes looked up at the two arrancar, "did you just hit me?" Her voice was low, oddly amused but surprised at the same time.

A kick to her stomach sent her crashing into the wall, "I guess you really want to amuse me don't you." There was an odd inflection in her voice that reminded the girls of the sixth espada. The dark haired espada was about to hit her again when a force grabbed her ankle and threw her against the far wall.

The two girls watched in surprise as Tatsuki rose to her feet and stretched her right arm "I've been really bored in here."

* * *

Grimmjaw stood outside the cell of the girl that had been captured from Kurakara town; he could feel Loly and Menoly's reiatsu in there pulsing like mad.

Those idiots were torturing that girl too.

He opened the door slightly and barely ducked just in time to miss being hit in the head with a flying Menoly.

He watched in awe as the girl, Tatsuki was it? Spun Loly by her pigtails and let go, sending her crashing into the wall opposite her cell and landing next to Menoly.

Her eyes caught his and he suddenly felt like he should say something to justify his staring, "at least you stood up for yourself, unlike Orihime." Something clouded her eyes and he suddenly felt like he had said something wrong, "they tortured Orihime?" her words were slow and clear.

His eyes followed her as she stormed out of her cell and grabbed Menoly's short hair in her right hand, and Loly's pig-tails in her left. The screams of the two arrancar filled the hallways as she dragged them back into her cell and slammed the door shut.

He stared at the cell, had she just walked out of her cell and walked back in? Were Loly and Menoly actually screaming? He shrugged; today was going to be one of those days.

* * *

Two days later he stopped a few feet away from her cell; Loly stood behind Menoly as the latter knocked lightly on the cell door. "Arisawa-san, is there anything else you need?"

He raised his brows in amused surprise; he was wrong, it hadn't been one of those days, she was just one of those people.

* * *

**AN: It was supposed to be about Loly and Menoly and of course Tatsuki but stupid kitty! Did he **_**have **_**to find his way into this one?! oh yeah, and can someone tell me if it's Grimmj_a_w or Grimmj_o_w  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I did own bleach (which I don't) Tatsuki would have a way more important role, but seeing as she doesn't, it is obvious I don't own Bleach (even if she did get a better role I still won't own Bleach

**Disclaimer: If I did own bleach (which I don't) Tatsuki would have a way more important role, but seeing as she doesn't, it is obvious I don't own Bleach (even if she did get a better role I still won't own Bleach, sad isn't it.) **

_**Love thine enemies**_

**Always forgive your enemies - nothing else annoys them as much. **

She glared at him, that ridiculous, sadistic grin was still plastered on his face, no matter how many times they quarrelled or fought he came out grinning and annoying her more, while she came out frustrated, tired and pissed.

"What? Aren't you going to fight me?!" he laughed. Her expression relaxed, "no, I forgive you." "What?" the sixth espada asked in disbelief.

She placed a hand on his shoulder gently and smiled softly, "I know you didn't mean to insult me so I forgive you and won't fight you," a small smirk tugged at her lips, "after all, violence never solved anything did it, Grimmjaw?"

She turned and began walking way, "where do you think you're going you little bitch?!" he yelled, "You and I both know I meant to insult you, I meant to hit you and I meant to question your worth! Face me you pathetic excuse for a being!"

She turned round, smile still firmly in place, "Don't worry Grimmjaw, I still forgive you." She bowed slightly and turned and walked away, leaving a thoroughly pissed but astonished Grimmjaw behind.

"I _never_ lose." She smiled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine; a painful fact I have come to terms with, at least that's what my therapist thinks. (p.s. Therapist The rapist. Weird huh.) **

_**Punishment**_

**Hell is not a place. Hell is what hurts worst. **

* * *

Everyday without fail he went to the living world and stood silently at the foot of her grave. Her death had been entirely his fault, he was supposed to protect his friends yet while his best friend was being attacked by a hollow he was watching Rukia, rRukia who was a shinigami and could take care of herself, fight just in case she needed him.

Every time he thought about it he became angry with himself, he couldn't protect the most important person to him because he didn't remember exactly who that was. If he had been there, if he had paid more attention to her, if he hadn't focused his energy where it was least needed she would still be alive.

In all honesty he deserved to lose her, he deserved not to be the one who saved her soul and he especially deserved for her not to remember him but that fact didn't dull the pain.

Even in death she didn't change; she still beat up people twice her size, she still didn't take any nonsense, to make matters worse, she was still stronger than he was, the only difference was he wasn't the one at the receiving end of her kicks or punches, he wasn't the one her insults were directed at and honestly he did deserve it, he did deserve for her not to remember him and for her to refer to him as 'Captain Kurosaki'.

The person she irritated within an inch of his life was just like him; a loud, stubborn pig-headed moron, whose only fascinating quality was how stupid he managed to be three-quarters of the times. He was a violent, disrespectful idiot who could communicate his feelings as well as a wall could communicate its thoughts. Of course all these were her words, words he had heard twice; once to him when she was alive and then to Renji when she was dead.

Even he would not dispute the fact that he deserved this and every other bad thing that should choose to befall him because from the start he had never deserved her, if he did he wouldn't have let her get hurt but he being the ungrateful idiot he was let her down, he had let her cry, let her get hurt and forgotten just who was there for him no matter how cold a bastard he was until finally, he let her die.

If anyone deserved to be wailed on by her for the rest of his 'life' it was him; anything, anything, had to be better than what he was enduring; shit, it was an awful feeling being replaced.Trust him, he knew what he's talking about; he's been sliced, diced, cut up and about all you can do to a person with a sword.

He wasn't saying it wasn't fair punishment; it was the worse kind of torture anyone could imagine. He bet even Mayuri, that sick twisted maniac, couldn't hurt him more than facing everyday as just another shadow in her life did.

* * *


	4. Vengeance is mine

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own Bleach but I think I still have some fabric softener. (I am so sorry.) _**

* * *

**_He who seeks revenge should dig two graves. ~_**

She stormed down the streets of Kurakara; she was skipping the rest of the school day, so what? She looked down at her fist and a brief smile lit her face – she had punched that idiot's head through a window. Of course that did not miraculously give her the information she craved as to Orihime's whereabouts, and she was pretty sure the moment her parents found out what she had done, which the inevitably would, she was as good as dead but right now all that was unimportant. What was important was the fact that she had finally hit him and she had hit him hard. After months of lying to her, and abandoning her and thinking she was stupid so she would not notice their ridiculous lies, she had punched his head through a window and it felt good.

Some part of her was sorry she hurt him but a larger part was pleased; that larger part knew he deserved it – he had to learn that she was not going to sit and take it forever, he had to learn not to forget exactly who he was dealing with. In fact, he was lucky she had only punched him because she could have done much, much worse.

She had to admit it wasn't entirely about proving a point; she had been letting off some steam as well, just thinking about how much that must have hurt put a smile on her face. It served him so right. She was surprised by the pleasure she got from thinking of how much it had hurt him – she did not know she could be so cruel, but she was glad she made him remember what happened when you pissed off Tatsuki Arisawa.

Her eyes began to sting and her throat seemed to close. How could they play with her emotions like that? They were her friends did he think she would not care nor be affected? – She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand – of course he did not because he did not think.

It was probably childish, what she did, but she would be damned if 'maturity' stopped her from letting off some steam, if it stopped her from giving people what they deserved. Although tears were rolling down her cheeks, she grinned and punched the air victoriously, "I hope he had a scar so he remembers. Let him remember that _I _did it so he'd never treat me that way again."

He had hurt her so she hurt him back, she knew that no matter how much she hurt him he would never feel a fraction of the pain he had caused her but just know that she hurt him, even just a little bit was good enough for her.

She slowed to a stop and leaned against a streetlight. She had hit him and made him bleed, tears began to flow more freely down her cheeks and she placed her head in her hands and sank to the ground. What had she done? She had made strawberry bleed and she was _happy_ about it, what was wrong with her?

Sobs wracked her small frame as she sat on the ground, she could remember the time when she could kill anyone who so much as threatened to hit him – if ten years ago any told her she would one day make him bleed she would have laughed and called them stupid but now she was the stupid one.

* * *

**A/N: I just though I'd write on Tatsuki's thoughts after she punched Ichigo. It was fun to do. Anyway, feel free to PM any requests. **

**P.B. (missing J) **


End file.
